The sparkling that could
by optimalstarscream18
Summary: When perhaps the last sparkling is found on earth, how far will the atobots go to protect it? And what happens when optimus becomes the adoptive father of the sparkling? 0.o Story set in Trasformers: Prime after the events of Operation Bumblebee Part 2
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi there. This is my first shot at a plz don't judge me if it's bad. i don't own transformers (I wish I owned starscream though :p) only lira...anyway on with the story**_

_**Chapter 1: Introduction **_

(_STARSCREAM POV.)_

: .STARSCREAM GET TO THE COMMAND CENTER NOW!.: Megatron yelled through my comm

:. Be right there, master. : I sighed. Megatron was pissed again... For the second time today. I had already got the scrap kicked out of me for losing some energon, wasn't that enough? I shrugged and started walking to the command center.

"What did you do now, starscream?" knockout smirked as I was walking past him.

I turned around and scratched his armor. "FRAG OFF!" I shouted

" Someone got up on the wrong side of the berth" knockout whispered to breakdown as I stalked down the hall

When I reached the command center I noticed something was wrong. Soundwave was standing next to megatron and appeared to be holding something.

"What is the matter my liege?" I asked carefully

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS PICTURE WE FOUND IN YOUR QUARTERS?!"

Oh scrap I thought... he found the picture of me and lira...

At the Autobots Outpost…. (No one's pov.)

"Bulkhead, I needed that! Ratchet yelled, his echoes could be heard through the whole base.

Optimus was looking through his data pads when he heard ratchet yelling at bulkhead. Optimus shook his head. That's the 2nd time today, he thought. Just then the proximity sensors went off, waking arcee and from recharge.  
"What is it?" optimus asked as he and arcee entered the main hangar.

"It's an autobot life signat…." He started but all of a sudden he went silent

"Ratchet…?"

"Optimus this is no regular signature… it's from cybertronian origin but…" ratchet stammered.

Arcee took one look at the screen then stumbled back.

"Its….it's a sparkling signature!"

_**Sorry for the short chapter… I need time to think where this story is going to go. If you have any suggestions plz email me (**__**hmg **__**) or pm me. Also rates are appreciated! Thanks **_


	2. chapter 2

_**Hi there. I try and write these chapters as fast as I can... But with school and hockey and stuff I have to find time. Anyways, for people who follow this story, plz review! :) (Btw, thanks to SwedishAutobotGirl for the suggestion)**_

_** .:**_

_**"Regular/talk out loud"**_

_**::bumblebee::**_

_**Chapter 2: Battle for the sparkling**_

**(STARSCREAM POV.)**

"Master I can explain... Really!" I cried as he shoved me to the floor

"What, that you have been aligning yourself with pitiful HUMANS?!" Megatron shouted. He raised his claw to hit me but suddenly he turned his gaze to the door. I turned to see knockout standing in the door way with an optic bridge raised.

"Shall I come back later, my liege?" knockout asked, turning to walk out of the room

"No go ahead what's your report?" he said as he shot me a knowing glace, meaning he would deal with me later.

"It seems I have picked up a cybertronian energy signature, incased in a stasis pod, crash landing in a forest." he assured, "but it seems to be that of a sparkling.

"What is a sparkling doing here on earth?" I asked but was quickly cut off by megatron shoving me out of the way as he proceeded to the ground bridge.

"We mustn't allow the Autobots to get ahold of it. We could brainwash the sparkling to think it was a Decepticon!' megatron complied as a smirk appeared on his faceplates, "and together we shall crush optimus prime!"

**Autobot headquarters**

**(OPTIMUS PRIME POV.)**

When arcee said "sparkling" my possessor started running at a mile a minute. What was a sparkling doing on earth? What happened to the creators? Who was going to care for it? What if the parents never come back?! Suddenly the sound of the ground bridge aroused me from my thoughts

"Optimus you ok? Bulkhead worried.

"Yes I'm fine bulkhead" I lied," we must retrieve the sparkling before the Decepticons do! Autobots rollout!

I just hope we are not too late I thought to myself as we exited the portal. To my surprise this place actually looked peaceful. It was a beautiful forest with golden and red trees, with few green leafs left on the trees. The wind blew the leaves ever so softy making the landscape unforgettable. I can sightsee later I though as I pulled out my scanner and activated it.

"It seems the signal is emanating 1.3 kilometers due north from here" I stated

"Let's move before the Decepticons get there" arcee commented

"Indeed, Autobots roll out!

_**Somewhere in a forest**_

_**(**_**SPARKLING POV.)**

When I finally came to I had a massive processor ache. Ugh, how long have I been in stasis? I thought as I went to sit up in the pod. But something didn't feel right. I felt small, weak and tired. I looked down at my body. It had the same paint job as I did when I left cybertron, but now it was significantly smaller. "How have I reversed back to a sparkling? I tried to scream but all that came out was beep and clicks. And I talk like one too? This isn't possible! But oddly enough I still have all my memories… I wondered. Suddenly I felt alone and very scared. I'm a big girl I told myself but I could help it. I let the sparkling side take over me and I started to cry.

**(MEGATRON POV.)**

I transformed midair and landed with a 'thump' next to the pod. I heard crying and whimpering coming from the inside.

"You there..." I pointed to a drone, "Open the pod!" I ordered. He found the seam and started welding when we heard vehicles in the distance

"Hurry, you buffoon before the Autobots get here!" I screamed at the drone

"Lord Megatron, the pod seems to have some sort of security code. I can't access the sparkling without the code." He plainly stated.

"Arrrrrrgh!" I screamed as I started to punch the pod

"My liege you're going to hurt the sparkling!" knockout cried. Suddenly a piece of the pod caved in. I reached in and grabbed the sparkling. Strange I thought, this sort of looks like… My thoughts were interrupted by optimus and the Autobots come racing into the clearing.

"Megatron, release the sparkling! He yelled.

"What if I do…. I didn't have time to finish as I was blind-sided by arcee. I turned and looked into her optics. All I read was rage and fear. Wow she looks like a pissed off creator. I suddenly realized why. Back on cybertron arcee had worked in a sparkling daycare. Her creator instincts had come back and she wanted that sparkling. Nothings worse than a pissed creator I thought. When I pulled away from my memories I was struck right in the faceplates by arcee. I went to block her next attack when I saw that I no longer had the sparkling in my hand. I looked over and saw optimus holding the sparkling in his servo while trying to hold off several drones. I suddenly felt something I haven't felt in a long time: guilt. I quickly shook it away and yelled at all my troops to retreat. I looked back as I entered the ground brige and thought to myself 'good luck optimus prime, you'll need it.'

_**R & R please! Its greatly appreciated. As always if u have suggestions pm me! Talk to you later! Chow!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I apologize for the long wait. I have had school and I also went on vacation for a bit too. But without further ado, here is chapter 3! I don't own transformers but I do own lira and shadowstar.**_

_** .:**_

_**"Regular/talk out loud"**_

_**::bumblebee::**_

**Chapter 3:**__

_(OPTIMUS POV.)_

I was very confused why megatron had called for his troops to retreat. Nether the less, I was grateful. Fighting of 3 drones while holding a sparkling is no easy job. I find as I survey the battle ground, only few my troops were hurt.

"Optimus is the sparkling ok?!" arcee shouted as she ran over. I looked down to see the sparkling looking up at me with awe and curiosity.

"She is fine, from what I can tell, but we should get this sparkling to ratchet for further examination." I stated.

:. Ratchet, we need a bridge.: it took a couple seconds but I finally heard him open his side of the comm.

:. I'll get right on that.: he replied gruffly , shutting off his comm link once more. As the green portal opened up, my mind flashed back to when megatron looked back at us. I wonder what that could mean…?

_(RATCHET POV.)_

When the team stepped out of the ground bridge, I knew that I had my work cut out for me. I scanned all of them to see who had the worst injuries. Optimus had a pretty bad cut on his shoulder, but I knew he would fuss if I didn't attend to the rest of the team first. Shaking my head I scanned arcee to find out she was perfectly fine. I decided to work on bulkhead first. I motioned bulkhead to come into the med bay but he shook his head. I was going to give him a piece of my mind (or my wrench) till I saw what he was gesturing to. There was a sparkling sleeping soundly in the crook of optimus prime's arm. I quickly snatched the sparkling up and ran it into the med bay.

"Easy doc, you're going to hurt the sparkling" he said jokingly. Without even turning my head, I picked up my wrench and threw it at him. I cracked a small smile as I heard the reassuring clang of metal against metal. I looked back down at the sparkling, who was snickering. This sparkling has a good sense of humor , I thought as I started to scan the infant. 10 scans and an energon sample later, I was glad to see all was well with the sparkling. By then, she had fallen back asleep. With her asleep I could scan her memory banks, to find out who this little one was. When I pulled it up on the screen I was surprised to see only fuzz. As I kept exploring her mind, I came across one memory, what her name was. I clicked into the file and let out a bloodcurdling scream. Optimus came running in, the rest of the team not far behind.

"What is it old friend, did you find who this sparkling is?" optimus questioned

To no one in particular I stammered "it's my old sparkmate from cybertron, shadowstar!"

Bee walked in just then and spoke up. :: I thought she died during the war?::

"So did I, bumblebee" I replied, giving the sparkling a puzzled look before stalking out of the room.

_(STARSCREAM POV.)_

After megatron came back from back from the getting the sparkling (or trying from the looks of it), I was hoping he forgot about the interrogation. But sadly he posed the same question.

"Fine if you really want to know, I'll tell you. It goes like this…"

_(FLASHBACK)_

The human looked up at me with curious eyes.

"It looked like this valve in your leg is broken, here let me fix it." She said, running to her truck and returning with a tool box.

"How do you know anything about our technology, human?" I pondered as she began poking around my leg.

"It's the same thing we have in our cars; I'm a technician so I know this stuff" she replied, "there all fixed. Just a little puncture wound is all."

I wiggled my leg a bit and found it was totally fine. I stood up and I felt no pain. I looked down at the human, to find she was already at her car and about to drive away.

"Wait!" I yelled, hoping to catch her attention. Thankfully, she turned off the car and stepped out.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked. I quickly wrote down my comm number and handed it to her.

"Maybe you can comm me and we can get together sometime, so I can pay you back." I said sheepishly. She walked up to me and gave my foot a big hug. When I saw her face again, she was smiling.

"I would love that, I remember to call you later then!" she shouted getting back in her car. I knelt down to her window to ask her one final question.

" Whats you name?" I questioned

"Lira." She barely whispered before she drove off…

_(FLASHBACK ENDS)_

"And that's the story lord megatron, after that day we met we started getting together and becoming good friends…" I said, smiling at the thought of lira.

" Well then we are just going to have to find a punishment for you, a very bad one!" he growled, stalking out of the room and leaving me to wonder what punishment he was going to think up next…..

_**Thanks to all the new followers I got! And if you have any ideas for the story, I would gladly accept them. That's all for now and I promise I will be writing more now!**_


	4. Sorry :(

_**I'm sorry for the bad news but I am unable to update my story. With high school approaching I've had a lot of preparation, along with summer vacations. I have also run out of ideas for my story. I think I'll stick to short stories when I have the time to write. Sorry to say, but I am no longer going to update this story. That being said, if u would like to "adopt" this story for your own, pm me and I will send you all the previous chapters. Thank you and sorry again… hope to talk to you soon. Optimalstarscream18 Out(P.S. I'm giving the story to the first person to contact me, so if you really want the story, message me fast!)**_


End file.
